Shut Up
by Lightning-AND'Death
Summary: With Travis always making his sarcastic yet weird comments, it's Katie's job to always tell him to shut up. And following by those rules. she has to say it A LOT. But what happens when the table is turned around and it's Travis saying Shut Up to Katie. Fluff Happens. "Hey babe. You could be the Princess and I'd be your Prince Charming. Got a slipper?"Travis winked at Katie "Shutup


**Just a little, short, stupid, fluffy one-shot I thought of . Figured this one would suit Tratie, and since it's the only couple from my top favorite list I never did, why not give it a try? School's starting soon, so I decided to write all the one-shots I have in mind. This is one of them (obviously). Sooo, uhh...Enjoy! Oh and the italics part...yeah they are the narrator's lines( Soo..ME! XD). May only occur probably only once.**

* * *

**Shut Up**

~/o/~

It was a beautiful day at Camp Half Blood. Birds chirping to its highest, all the butterflies fluttering its wings around the place and the bees making zigzag lines, hopping from one flower to another. All the campers are getting along perfectly fine. The Aphrodite Cabin is generously giving the Ares Cabin glamorous makeovers! Mr. D is helping the Hephaestus Cabin build a stage for a new twist on their original plans for their usual Camp fire routine. The Hades Cabin, well just Nico, is giving everyone helpful advise to start their day. And the Athena Cabin is just being the good sport they are and collaborating with the Hermes Cabin with an upcoming prank. All is quiet, calm, and normal as it can get and no noise is interrupting the Camp.

Oh screw it.

You would be a fool to actually believe that.

_**Deep in the meadows…**_

"Oh gods, Katie! Why can't you just agree with me this one time! It would save us all the trouble!" Travis Stoll said as he circled around, Ms Katie Gardner who is busy planting some new flowers.

Katie put the shovel down on the emerald colored like grass and wiped a sweat bead from her forehead. She inhaled some of the air, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh please Travis. Why agree to something I know is useless!"Katie informed Travis as she went back to her gardening.

"Well Kat-…"

Katie glared at Travis as he swallowed loudly.

"I mean Katie. You know it's true! I've done my research on it and…"

Katie scoffed. "Research? By that you mean watching non-stop wrestling. And why bother researching about Sumo Wrestlers?"

"Ahh…I see. You were stalking me weren't you?" Travis accused, teasingly.

Katie blushed but it wasn't showing too much for Travis to notice. With her speechless, she didn't trust her voice. So she just gave Stoll here a Death glare. Travis wiped that smirk of his face and continued.

"I wanted to know the purpose of the whole fight! I mean, what's the point? They are just some round belly dudes slapping their arm pits and having some huge hissy catfight with the other one!" He pointed out.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Only you can it put in that matter."

Travis ignored her. "And they get paid for that! Shouldn't I get paid! I do that all the time with Connor!"

Katie laughed. "You mean, putting on a thong and slapping each other?"

"You know what I mean!" Travis whined.

Katie patted the dirt, trying to make the flowers she has newly planted, secure in its place.

"It's useless! Sure, it's funny to watch but still!" Travis continued.

"No it's not. It's their culture. Their choice!" I retorted.

"But wouldn't it be some crime to wear skimpy underwear?"

"Oh my gods, where do you get all this nonsense from?"

"Wouldn't their underwear be uncomfortable? Wouldn't they get some wedgies?"

"Urgg!"

"Like, it would get stuck in its butt cheek and deep..."

"Travis…" Katie warned.

"Or they would get some butt burn…."

"Be quiet!"

"Or they would loose all the blood circulations in their butt and they can't do some potty business! That's a crime I tell you!"

"TRAVIS. SHUT. UP. NOW."

* * *

_This is very strange. Why haven't they bickered yet? _

_That's the question almost every camper has in their head. _

_Why aren't they bickering yet? But who? They mean Katie and Travis. It's been 2 days since they had a fight. Pretty strange for this Camp. It's a miracle!_

A whistle escaped from Travis Stoll's mouth as he was making his way to Demeter Cabin.

_Spoke to soon._

There on the Demeter Cabin's porch sits a girl. Her wavy brown hair is not in it's usually ponytail and now, cascading on her back like a waterfall. A bright yellow-orange clip is placed near her forehead to push all loose strands back in its rightful place. Her green blade colored eyes is reflecting on the book, scanning the words in to memory. She squint her eyes trying to unscramble the incoherent words.

That girl is Katie Gardner.

She was using all this peace and quiet as an advantage and picked up a book to keep her relax.

Though, we all know a certain mischievous, curly hair boy is going to mess that up in…. **Five…Four…Three...Two...**

Travis coughed. "Well hello there, beautiful."

Katie drifted her eyes away from her book and rolled her eyes up. Thinking it's nothing important, she went back to reading.

"Go away, Stoll."

"No _hello_? Or _hey_? Or _What's Shaking Baby_?" Travis said sarcastically, while planting a wink at the slightly red Katie Gardner.

Katie rolled her eyes. "_What's shaking baby_?" She narrowed her eyes. "Well then, why won't you _shake your baby _somewhere else?"

"Oooh. Ouch. Kat has some spice." Katie rolled her eyes while Travis just smirked.

"Why are you even here, Stoll?"

"Why? You don't want ME here?" Travis started.

'Yes, I don't want you here."

"Why won't you? I mean, all the girls will do what it takes for me to actually spend some time with them! But instead I'm here with you! I'm like a god! A god I tell you! A god of sexiness! I'm even hotter than the sun! Literally. I mean just look at me! Don't forget about my charming modesty. I've got the personality of a PRINCE! Ehh. I'm already a prince, so that doesn't count. Hey babe. You could be the Princess and I'd be your Prince Charming. Got a slipper?" He winked at Katie, wiggled his eyebrows, smiling smugly and letting his overly cocky attitude evolve to the next huge thing.

"Uhuh. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Katie said, not really caring, getting too deep in her book.

Travis rolled his eyes.

" Soo, what's the deal with tapes. Why are they sticky on one side and not on the other?" Travis asked, getting his eyebrows scrunched together as he took a seat beside Katie.

"Shut up" Katie waved him off, not really paying attention.

" You know they have such things as a Liger as in half Tiger, Half Lion! Pfft. These mortals. They have no creativity." Travis stated.

"Shut up."

" What's the point with jewelry boxes with a rotating ballerina on it or some princess? It's not like they'd be paying any attention to the figurine."

" Shut Up."

" You know one time, Drew asked me if her designer socks make her head look fat. Of course I told her otherwise. But seriously, socks?!."

"Shut Up."

"Are you even listening?"

"Shut up."

"I guess not."

" Shut up."

" Katie?"

"Shut Up."

" I love you."

" Shut Up"

" Katie, I liked you for a long time now."

" Shut Up."

"Will you go out with me?"

"YES! FINALLY!" Katie exclaimed, beaming as she put her book down and looked at Travis.

Travis's eyes bulged out and a smile crept up o his face.

"Really?" Travis asked, smiling.

" Huh? What are you talking about? He finally proposed to his best friend!" Katie grinned while raising her book in Travis's face so that he knows she's talking about the book.

"Right. The book." Travis saved himself.

* * *

Katie was walking around the camp, just taking a stroll. She was in a very good mood today, not even a Stoll can ruin it.

As she was walking she saw a curly brown headed guy sitting on the porch reading a book.

"No, it's just Travis" Katie thought to herself as she continued walking.

"_Wait. Travis? Travis Stoll? Reading a book?_" Katie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Whoa. You're reading a book." Katie said incredulously amazed.

"Yup. Found this in the dumpster of some store. Or was it a Hospital. I really don't know." Travis said proudly as he lifted the book so that it was in the eye level of Katie Gardner.

"How to Give Child Birth." Katie read loudly. She slapped the back of Travis's head. He winced in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" He said with his eyes ready to pop.

"Child birth? Are you freaking insane!" Katie yelled at him.

Travis nodded. He made a noise of approval. "Mhhm. It's actually pretty interesting. You see…" He started.

"LALALA! I don't want to hear it!" Katie said in a sing-a-long voice.

"If your water broke…" Travis continued, smirking.

"I'M NOT LISTENING!" Katie yelled.

"Or she has some bleeding..Uhh..Down there." Travis informed.

"Oh my gods. Just shut up." Katie whined.

"You must take her to the hospital immediately. But if you don't have the time, here are the procedures." Travis continued some more, really hitting on Katie's nerves. And he's proud of it.

"I'm not even pregnant! I don't need to hear this!" Katie wacked him again.

"You have to check how many…"

"SHUT UP!" Katie warned him.

"…centimeters she has dilated. And how do you do it, you ask?"

"I didn't even ask anything!" Katie said with here eyes bulging out.

"Well you have to op..Swbkgebdjkgbvdkb" Travis muffled as Katie covered his mouth, trying to prevent him from speaking.

Travis bit Katie's hand and she took it back immediately.

"That's it. I'm out of here." Katie said as she continued her walk.

Katie was in a long distance view from Travis.

"YOU HAVE TO OPEN…." Travis blared out to Katie and she covered her ears as fast as she could.

"SHUT UP!" She shrieks back at him.

'_Katie was walking around the camp, just taking a stroll. She was in a very good mood today, not even a Stoll can ruin it.' _

You spoke too soon. A certain Stoll did indeed ruin it.

* * *

"ARRRGG!" Katie said, ready to rip strands of her hair off.

She was sitting on the beach shore at camp with Travis Stoll beside her. She doesn't even know why he's here, but she's glad. But at this moment, she may have to take that back.

"What's the probably Kit-Kat?" Travis mimicked her voice. She glared at him.

" Don't you dare nickname me after an unhealthy chocolate bar!" She said venomously.

Travis cocked his head. "I thought you liked Kit-Kat's?"

"Oh, but I do."

"Oh gods, you are confusing."

" You know you're giving me a headache right?"

Travis pressured his eyebrows together. "What?"

" Sooo…What's Up?..Uhh what's your favorite animal?" Katie gave him a nervous smile. Travis chuckled at her failed attempt to try and change the subject.

" You know _Leo-pards _kind of look like Cheetahs. Aren't they like Copy- CATS!" Travis laughed at his tacky pun.

"Uhh, Travis its pronounce _Leh-pards." _Katie corrected Travis.

"Uhh, No. It is pronounced as _Leo-pards" _Travis mimicked the voice of a cheerleader.

" Stoll. You're such an idiot. It's _Leh-pards. LEH-PARDS!" _Katie said, already frustrated once again.

"Then why does it have the word _Leo _in it?" Travis retorted.

"I don't know! It's kind of like Jeopardy." Katie gave some information for Travis to feed in his tiny little brain.

"No. _Jeo-pardy" _Travis pressed on Katie's nerve some more.

"OH my gods, Travis. Just admit it. It's _Leh-pards. Jeh-pardy. LEH-PARDS!" _Katie said venomously.

"Fine." Travis said in a small voice.

"Now, do you want to go swimming." Katie asked, already bored.

"_Leo-pards." _Travis hitched under his breath.

* * *

"Oh my gods Travis! You just had to go get a drink at the last minute!" Katie whispered loudly at Travis for she is at the Movies. But not alone. Chiron has treated the whole camp, well those who have wanted to go to the moves.

So there they are. Katie and Travis. Bickering like an old married couple.

"Well you didn't have to come with me!" Travis retorted, trying to find a seat, in the almost crowed movie room.

"You were using my money. For all I know, you could be spending it all at some useless stuff!" Katie exclaimed, way too loudly.

"SHHHHH!" The crowd informed them giving the finger to the mouth.

"Sorry." Katie squeaked, but Travis made the mistake of chuckling earning him a bruise to the arm.

"Travis." Katie pointed to two empty seats in the middle row.

He nodded miraculously and approaches the ghosting seats.

As they sat down, a very tall person indeed, sat right in front of Travis seat. Even though Travis is pretty tall, he was a pipsqueak compared to this giant.

Travis straightens his posture trying to get a better view of the movie screen. With no such luck, to tell you the truth. Travis coughed trying to get the lady in front of him 's attention. But she has no ears worthy enough to hear the coughing practically blazing towards her. Travis has tried to poke her gigantic, afro like hair. But his ring almost got stuck in one of the hair strands. He tried pulling it out, like those wannabes trying to take out the sword out of the stone. He used the seat's back frame to stable him. Once he finally got his finger out of it, he noticed that there were some strands of her hair in his ring. Wow. She did not even notice that. Much less, feel that. In disgust, he pulled out the hair making his ring almost desirable once again.

Travis tried his best to watch the movie, but he was not satisfied. He just couldn't see the damn screen. Frustrated and annoyed he nudged Katie Gardner who was scarfing down some of the popcorn. Who am I kidding. MOST of the popcorn.

"What?" She hissed at him.

"Switch seats with me."

"No. Now shut up and watch."

"Pleeeease! I'll give you 50 bucks?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she happily oblige. She hunched her way in Travis's old seat and watches the movie.

Her eyes bulged out as she saw who was in front of her. A freaking Giant of a woman!

She started slapping Travis' strong arms enough to give him a bruise.

Travis cocked his head in Katie's direction.

"Switch seats with me." Katie growled at him.

"No. Now shut up." He mimicked her from earlier and smirk that smirk of his.

Katie kept poking Travis giving him the usual "Switch seats with me."

"Switch seats with me."

"Switch seats with me."

"Switch seats with me."

"Switch seats with me."

Katie went on and on. Travis couldn't take it no more so he stood up and growled.

"Shut up." He addressed Katie.

Katie stood up, giving Travis a death glare.

All eyes of the people were now looking at Travis and Katie, or dare I say it. Tratie. It was like they were their movie.

Katie swayed her hips and planted her hands on both sides of it. She bit her lip in anger.

"What?" She warned him.

"Shut up." Travis simply said.

"Make me."

Travis approached Katie and placed both of his hands and caressed it on Katie's cheeks. He pulled her in and she leaned in.

Travis kissed Katie.

Katie kissed Travis.

And the crowd went wild.

* * *

**Haha, how's that? Soo review? Please?**


End file.
